fanmadegemmysfandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Titans Animated Prop
This was a series released by Gemmy in 2010-2016. Everyday Titans Banker Robin-Love of Money Party Aqualad-Soulja Boy Head-Shaking Rock-Star Argent-Sit on my Face plays as she moves like Superstar Robin. Head-Shaking Beast Boy Idol-Bald Wet Stinky Beaver plays as he moves like Superstar Robin. Party Blackfire-Mambo Number Five Party Cyborg-Baby Got Back Party Kole-Celebration Party Starfire-We Got The Beat and "Call Me Maybe" Party Jinx and Kitten (sold separately)-Get This Party Started Party Gizmo-Getting Jiggy With It and In The Club Party Beast Boy-Wooly Bully Party Robin-Woo-Hoo and Moves Like Jagger Party Argent-Wannabe Party Nibor and Slade (sold separately)-You Really Got Me Party Terra-Mickey Party Bumblebee-Macarena Butler Beast Boy-Ride Wit Me Rasta Cyborg-Pass the Dutchie Rollerskating Kid Flash and Jinx (each sold separately)-Just a Little Bit Hip-Hop Terra and Beast Boy-Getting Jiggy With It and Riding Dirty Summer Starfire-She sings I Can See Clearly Now and Vacation while she turns her head and moves her mouth. She is tanning on a beach chair. Costume Ball Titans-They sing Putting on the Ritz as the Titans spin. Disco Robin and Starfire-Big Bass Shuffle and Big Bass Blues (Same Recording as Louie the Largemouth Bass) Disco Slade and terra-Tale of Swinging Sammmy and Oh What A Fish! Jinx and Terra Partying-Drop It To the Floor Animated Head Shaking Superstar Robin-Sings "The Way I Are", "We Will Rock You", and the "Teen Titans Theme Song". Head moves side to side and mouth moves in sync to the words. pushbutton, motion or sound activated. Sonic and Starfire-US version of Sonic Boom Laid Back Robin-He moves like Laid Back Beast Boy and he sings You Gotta Slow Down Gizmo and Silkie Partying-Give Me Everything Cyborg Backpack Clip-plays Mr. Roboto when squeezed and lights up red. Disco Robin and Beast Boy-Born to be Alive Robin in Titanmobile-Sings Wiggle Room as the car hops and Robin's mouth moves. Sound activated. Jailhouse Jinx- Sings "Jailhouse Rock" and "Please Release Me." She shakes the cell bars while singing. Sound and pushbutton activated. Rapping Cyborg and Jinx-Sings In Da Club, Crazy In Love,Yeah,Rapper`s Delight,and The Titan Rap as the two bob their bodies. Titan Rap Lyrics: (These are just 2 verses) My name is Cyborg and I'm here to say, "we are here to save the day!" My name is Jinx, I'm wicked cool, I just love to go to school! Sleepy Starfire and Raven-Mr. Sandman plays as Starfire and Raven move their heads and arms. Big Mouth Silkie Bass-Take Me to the River and Sea Cruise Rapping Beast Boy and Terra-They move like Rapping Cyborg and Jinx as they sing Crank Dat,Number One Spot,and The New Titans Rap Big Mouth Silkie Bass II-Hooked On a Feeling Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Staff Version)-Kung Fu Fighting Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Rare Nunchuck Version)-Kung Fu Fighting Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Extremely Rare Empty Hand Version)-Kung Fu Fighting Starzilla-Starzilla (Spoof of Godzilla) Lyrics::She picks up a bus and she throws it back down as she wades through the buildings toward the center of town. Oh no! They says she's got to go, go, go, Starzilla! (Ooooh)! Oh no! There goes Jump City, go, go, Starzilla! (Ooooh)! The Teen Titans Band-Bad To The Bone, Mack The Knife,That`s The Way I Like It,We Will Rock You, In The Mood, I Like To Move It, Boogie-Woogie Bugle Boy, Cotton-Eye Joe and The New And Improved Teen Titans Song, and Sharp-Dressed Man Biking Robin And Starfire-Born To Be Wild, Legs and Sharpdressed Man Nibor Vs Starfire-Hit Me With Your Best Shot and I Fought The Man And The Man Won Rocking Terra-Are You Ready For Some Football Partying Starfire And Blackfire-Party Like A Rockstar Caddyshack Beast Boy-I'm All Right The Clean Up Crew Band-The Teen Titans Go Theme Song, The song that is played as they clean up in the episode "Grandma Voice," and The Titans' Clean Up Song Clean-up Song Lyrics: Put all your things away, recycle paper and glass, Help be eco-friendly and take out the trash. Put all your things away, clean up your act, Help us save our Earth and take out your trash. Spoken: Now that's a message EVERYONE can enjoy! Big Mouth Silkie Bass Superstar-Act Naturally and Staying Alive Rocking Robin-Rocking Robin and The Chicken Dance Singing In The Rain Robin And Terra-Singing In The Rain Lowrider Robin And Jinx-Lowrider Jungle Boogie Beast Boy-Jungle Boogie The Punk Titans-Move With You and Tragedy Starfire Holding Silkie-You Are My Sunshine Starfire and Beast Boy on the Dance Floor-Tik Tok and Disco Inferno Gangster Cyborg-Ridin` Dirty Partying Titans with Terra,Jinx, Bumblebee, Gizmo,and Silkie-Over 30 songs including In Da Club, Get This Party Started, Celebration and I Like To Move It Singing and Shouting Cyborg-I Feel Good-same motion as James Brown Sailor Beast Boy-G.I. Blues Stalker Slade-One Way Or Another (Interacts with Quivering Terra) Quivering Terra-Somebody`s Watching Me (Interacts with Stalker Slade) Bopping Blackfire-spins head and moves arms to Tootsie Roll Raven Rise-Up-Get Down on It. Rises up and down and spins to the music. The Titan Schoolhouse-Friends Forever plays. Cyborg, Speedy and Jinx are in the back, Robin, Raven and Starfire are in the middle and Terra and Beast Boy are in front. Old Titans-When I`m 64 Gentleman Robin-Puttin On The Ritz and When I'm 64 Swinging Starfire-rocks side to side and sings "Beat It" Air Force Starfire-Sings Wild Blue Yonder as her head turns. Sound activated. Hula-Hooping Raven-Sings Old Time Rock and Roll and Get Down Tonight as she hula-hoops. Sound or pushbutton activation. Hula-Hooping Beast Boy-Sings Who Let the Dogs Out as he hulahoops. Sound and pushbutton activated. Army Man Robin-Sings As The Caissons Go Rolling Along as his head turns. Sound activated. Training Starfire-Gonna Make You Sweat Singing Mas Y Menos Duet-They sing La Bamba and La Cucaracha Team Titans (Baseball version)-Robin,Cyborg,and Beast Boy swing their bats and turn their heads side to side.Starfire,Raven,and Terra bobble while they all sing Take Me Out to the Ball Game Training Blackfire-Gonna Fly Now Training Cyborg-Eye of the Tiger Robin,Starfire and the Baby Yoshis-Robin is holding a gold Baby Yoshi and Starfire is holding a blue Baby Yoshi. When activated, Robin and Starfire turn their heads and the Baby Yoshis move ther mouths to the Baby Yoshi Chant. Ancient Roman Slade and Nibor-Dressed as Ancient Romans, they play "Pompeii." Sunday Starfire-Sunday Morning Vintage TV and Movie Titans Greg, Jan, Peter, Marcia, Kitten, Argent, Gizmo and Nibor-They all sing The Brady Bunch Theme Song, Sunshine Day and Time to Change SpongeBob, Patrick, Slade and Terra-SpongeBob SquarePants Theme, F.U.N. Song, LoopDeLoop and Ripped Pants Robin, Starfire, Drake and Josh-They all sing I Found A Way (the Drake & Josh theme song) as Drake plays guitar like in the theme song. Cyborg,Jinx,Beast Boy,and Stanley-They sing the theme song from the 2000s Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior TV show, Stanley Jinx, Argent, Wednesday, Pugsley, Morticia and Gomez-They all sing the theme song to the 1992 cartoon series, The Addams Family. Elly Mae, Jed, Robin and Starfire-They wave from the mansion as they sing The Ballad of Jed Clampett. Gilligan and Slade-They both sing the Ballad of Gilligan's Island. The Titan Golf Academy-The Three Stooges Theme Starfire as Dorothy and Scarecrow Robin-If I Only Had A Brain Pilot Snoopy and Raven-Snoopy vs. Red Baron Bumblebee, Simba, and Kid Flash-They all sing The Circle of Life and only a thousand of them were produced. Arnold, Lila, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, Robin and Nibor (Hey Arnold: The Musical Movie): Bill Bailey, Won't You Please Come Home (sung by Arnold and Phoebe for Arnold's opening act), Soul Man (sung by Gerald), Stomp (sung and rapped by Lila and Phoebe for the finale), 7 Lonely Days (Sung by Lila and Phoebe), and Move It Like This (for Helga's act). Raven, Speedy, and Louie the Fly-They all sing the song from the 1962 commercial for Mortein. Raven is holding a can of Mortein. (Australia-exclusive) Lady Starfire-head turns to All in the Golden Afternoon Arguing Raven vs. Raven-Push the That's So Raven logo and Raven (from That's So Raven) plays some of the That's So Raven theme song but then Raven (the Teen Titan) interrupts her throughout the song. Push the Teen Titans logo and they get into an argument about the fact that "there's only enough room for one Raven around here!" Only 2500 of it was made. Elmo, Abby, Raven and Cyborg-They all sing the Sesame Street theme song, Stick Together (from Big Bird Gets Lost) and Sing (from the show). They are standing outside ABCD Mart (from Big Bird Gets Lost.) Kenan, Kel and Cyborg-Kenan and Kel Theme Song Ash,Pikachu,May, and Tailow Beast Boy-Pokemon Advance Theme Song Buzz-Bee and Starfire-Tempt Your Tummy (the Honey Nut Cheerios jingle). Starfire holds a Honey Nut Cheerios box. Terra, Slade, and Addie-Addie Singer plays her guitar as they all sing the Unfabulous theme song. Elmo, Abby, Ernie, Grover, Raven Crying and Cyborg Laughing-They all fart and pass gas, takes a dump on raven and Sing YMCA They are standing outside Oscar (from Big.) Rise-Ups Jinx-I'll Put A Spell On You Starfire-Like A Virgin Blackfire-Party Like A Rockstar Kole-Superfreak (Very Spooky Girl version) Quarterback Terra-Rock and Roll Part 2 Beast Boy-Wild Thing Robin-Old Time Rock and Roll Raven-Dumbass Cyborg-Rapper's Delight Kitten-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Bumblebee-No Scrubs and Funkytown Argent-I've Got the Power Romancing Titans (Valentine's Day Stuff) Robin And Starfire Singing Duet-You're The One Who`s Out Of This World and You Are My Sunshine Romancing Kitten-Annie's Song (Come Love Me Again) Romancing Kitten 2-Hot Blooded and Who Put The Bomp Romancing Argent-Can't Buy Me Love Romancing Argent 2-Sit on My Face and All You Need is Love Romancing Gizmo-Soul Sister Romancing Gizmo 2-In my head Romancing Bumblebee-Right Here Waiting for You Romancing Bumblebee 2-Why Do Fools Fall In Love, I Believe in Miracles and Sooner or Later Gospel Singing Bumblebee and Aqualad-7 Lonely Days Romancing Starfire and Blackfire (each sold separately)-The Beatles' I Will Romancing Starfire 2-You light up My Life Romancing Blackfire 2-Wind Beneath My WIngs Romancing Raven-Let It Be Me Romancing Raven 2-Dilemma Romancing Kole-Roses Are Red My Love Romancing Terra- Love Is All Around Me Romancing Speedy-Ladies Night Sidestepping Robin (Valentine version)-Cupid Shuffle Sidestepping Beast Boy (Valentine version)-Wild Thing Rapping Cyborg and Jinx (Valentine version)-Jump Around Raven And Beast Boy In Fishtank-Pretty Fishy and I Feel Good Robin And Starfire On A Ferris Wheel-Forever, Love Will Keep Us Together and I Can't Get Enough Of You Baby Robin And Starfire's Wedding Day-Future's So Bright and Graduation (Friends Forever) Singing Robin, Cyborg And Beast Boy Trio-You Make Us Feel The Moonfire Blues-See Ya Later Alligator Gentleman Robin 2-Hello Dolly, Everybody Loves Somebody and That's Amore Shook Up Robin-All Shook Up Evil Terra And Beast Boy-You Dropped A Bomb On Me Sea Cruise Robin And Starfire-Sea Cruise and Rock The Boat Piano Playing Beast Boy And Terra-Heartbreak Hotel and I Can't Stop Lovin' You Romancing Robin-Unbelievable, I Think I Love You, You Really Got Me, Shout, Love Potion Number 9, I Ain't Got Nobody and Do You Love Me Cloakless Raven And Beast Boy-Legs and Sharp-Dressed Man Raven and Beast Boy in Fishtank II-I Got You Babe, Power of Fish, Proud Mary, Stand by Me and Little Girl Kid Flash Cupid-wings flap and heart tip on arrow lights up to Soul Man and Cupid Shuffle Flamenco-Dancing Robin and Starfire-Living La Vida Loca plays as they spin. Sound activated. Shook Up Beast Boy-All Shook Up and Shake Rattle and Roll Flirting Kid Flash and Jinx-I Think I Love You Piano Playing Beast Boy and Terra II-Don`t Go Breakin` My Heart Flirting Robin and Starfire-Do You Love Me Flirty Flasher Raven-No Scrubs Message: No scrubs about it. You make me wanna flirt with you! Flirty Flasher Starfire-It`s Raining Men Message: Hallelujah! Flirty Flasher Terra-Papa`s Got A Brand New Bag Message: You're genetic! Flirty Flasher Jinx-Come And Get Your Love Message: You're magic! Flirty Flasher Blackfire-Umbrella Message: It's raining boys...hallelujah! Flirty Flasher Kole-Ice Ice Baby Message: Brrr...sometimes love is cold as ice. Flirty Flasher Kitten (Normal Version)-Love Machine Message: I love you more than cats! Flirty Flasher Kitten (Graduation Version)-Celebration and School`s Out Message: Phew, it's finally over. Flirty Flasher Kitten (Limited Edition Graduation Version)-Celebration, School`s Out, and Get This Party Started Message: School's Out Forever! Flirty Flasher Bumblebee-No Scrubs Message: You're as sweet as honey! Flirty Flasher Argent-I Like To Move It Message: Smashing Flirty Flasher Jinx II-Temperature Message: Shagadelic Baby! Flirty Flasher Terra (Aftershock version)-The Ketchup Song Message: Mojo Flirty Flasher Argent 2-You Spin Me Round Message: Sweet! Scientist Argent and Nibor-Argent is holding 2 test tubes and they are both dressed in scientist outfits. They sing She Blinded Me With Science and at the end of the song, the test tubes create a hologram that says "I Love You." Sound activated Note: Groovin Valentine Titans are the same as Groovin Titans,exept there bases are red and the lights on the base light up pink and red Groovin Romancin' Starfire-I Love To Love You Baby Groovin Romancin' Raven-Don`t Go Breakin My Heart Groovin Romancin' Argent-Love Rollercoaster Groovin' Romancin' Kitten-Ain't Too Proud to Beg Groovin' Romancin' Beast Boy-Cupid Shuffle Groovin' romancin' Cyborg-Love Machine Groovin' Romancin' Robin-Dreamlover Groovin' Romancin' Jinx-Crazy in Love Groovin' Romancin' Slade-Stupid Cupid Groovin romancin Nibor-Love Stinks Beast Boy Valentine Puppy-a green dog who moves side to side and up and down to Puppy Love. Party Titans (other holiday stuff) The Titans Lowrider (New Years Edition)-Lowrider and Born To Be Wild Black history Month Anti-Racism Nibor and Robin-Chocolate Rain 4th Of July Titans-Star Spangled Banner and Yankee Doodle Dandy Birthday Titans-They Say It's Your Birthday plays as they move like the Dancing Flowers. Sound, pushbutton and motion activated. Easter Beast Boy-"Disco Duck" and "How Fast is the Easter Bunny?" Easter Starfire-I Can See Clearly Now Easter Robin-What a Wonderful World and Rocking Robin Hip Hop Raven (Birthday Version)-Happy Birthday (The 2 recordings from the mouth moving birthday Frogz) Hip Hop Starfire (Graduation Version)-Futures so Bright Easter Blackfire-It's Easter Time Easter Jinx-My Little Bunny Loves Easter Easter Argent-Peter Cottontail Easter Terra-The Bunny Dance Easter Slade-Easter Parade Easter Nibor-Where's the Sunshine? Birthday Cake Starfire-She pops out of a birthday cake and plays Happy Birthday To You, Celebration, Get This Party Started, and Birthday (by Katy Perry). Spooky Titans (Halloween toys) Trick Or Treating Titans-This Is Halloween, Superfreak, The Monster Mash, Somebody's Watching Me, Love Potion Number 9, We Want Candy, and Spiders and Snakes Man Beast-Clap For The Wolfman Man Beast 2-Bad Moon Rising and I'm Your Boogieman Halloween Partying Nibor and Slade-Hearse Song Skeleton Titans-Bad To The Bone Halloween Titans East (Bumblebee, Mas Y Menos, Speedy, and Aqualad)- I Put A Spell On You, Love Potion Number 9, Spiders and Snakes and She Blinded Me With Science Vampire Titans-In The Midnight Hour and Get Down Tonight Halloween Starfire-She sings Thriller as she does the dance Spooky Raver Robin-Down Spooky Raver Nibor-Hey Baby (Rare version, only 2000 were made) Spooky Raver Cyborg-Monster Mash Spooky Raver Terra-Somebody`s Watching Me Spooky Raver Terra (Aftershock version)-Bad Moon Rising (One of the rarest Grave Ravers ever only 500 were made) Spooky Raver Beast Boy-Club Can`t Handle Me Spooky Raver Raven-The Addams Family Spooky Raver Slade-I'm Your Boogieman Spooky Raver Argent-Hearse Song (British accent) Spooky Raver Kid Flash-This is Why I'm Hot Merry Titans (Christmas stuff) Caroling Titans-We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Deck the Halls, Jingle Bells,Up On The Housetop, Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, Here Comes Santa Claus, Holly Jolly Christmas and Frosty the Snowman Holiday Robin, Jinx And Terra Rock Band-Jingle Bells, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Deck The Halls, Santa Baby, Holly Jolly Christmas, Frosty The Snowman, Snowmiser, Blue Christmas,Silver Bells, and Here Comes Santa Claus Holiday Jinx and Terra-Holly Jolly Christmas, Winter Wonderland and Here Comes Santa Claus Christmas Robin and Beast Boy on Dancefloor-Sings a Christmas version of Play that Funky Music named "Wrap those Funky Presents" (same song as Groovy Girls' Merry Marissa) as the characters spin. Sound activated. Lyrics: And just when it's Christmas, somebody hears Santa shouting, "Wrap those funky presents, children, wrap those funky presents now!" "Wrap those funky presents, children!" Wrap all the presents and get all the elves' work done right this sec! Right this sec... Tobagganing Titans-Let It Snow and It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas Hip Hop Kole (Christmas version)-Ice, Ice Baby Expressions Of Joy Kole-Sings Tutti Frutti as she moves side to side, moves her arms up and down, and she moves her eyebrows up and down. Expressions of Joy titans are sound activated. Expressions of Joy Raven-Sings All I Want for Christmas Is You as she moves side to side, moves her arms up and down, and she moves her eyebrows up and down. Jingle Bells Terra-Jingle Bells and Rocking Around the Christmas Tree The Titans Sleigh-Here Comes Santa Claus and Santa Baby Christmas Kitten-Santa Baby (same recording as Flashing Santa by Tekky Toys) Robin and Starfire Under Mistletoe-It`s the Most Wonderful Time Of The Year and Happy Holidays to You (same recording as a Douglas Fir singing reindeer by enchanted Forest Christmas from Menards) Flirting Robin and Starfire Holiday Version-Santa Baby Christmas Starfire-Santa Baby and It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas play as she wobbles up and down and spins. Sound, motion and pushbutton activated Christmas Cyborg and Beast Boy-We Wish You A Merry Christmas and You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch play as the 2 spin around. Sound or pushbutton activated. Christmas Raven-Mary's Boy Child plays as she spins and gyrates. Christmas Robin-Winter Wonderland, Santa Claus is Coming to Town and Let it Snow Christmas Moonfire-Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer Christmas Jinx, Terra, Kitten, Bumblebee and Nibor-A Titan Christmas Robin and The Titans-The Chipmunks Song Holiday Moonfire Blues-Blue Christmas plays as he spins. Mas Y Menos Holiday Duo-Feliz Navidad Starfire and The Titanettes-The Chipmunks Song (high pitch) The Titans Sleigh II-Jingle Bells and Up On A Housetop (Same Recording as Billy Bass and Travis Trout) Piano Playing Robin and Starfire (Christmas Edition)-Let It Snow,Jingle Bell Rock and Holly Jolly Christmas-Starfire is laying on top of the piano and they flirt with each other. Angel Gizmo-halo and dress light up while mouth moves in sync to "I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing," "Sing," and "Mary's Boy Child." He's sound and motion activated. Beat Boxing Beast Boy-Deck the Halls and We Wish You a Merry Christmas Christmas Starfire II- She sings her own version of "Jingle Bells", "Titan Bells", while shifting side to side and is sound activated. Robin, Starfire and Santa-I Saw Starfire Kissing Santa Clause plays as Robin's head turns and Starfire and Santa kiss. Sound, motion and pushbutton activated. Rapping Cyborg and Jinx (Christmas version)-Jingle Bell Rap, It's Christmas Time, Jolly Old St. Nicholas and the Titan Christmas Rap Drummer Starfire-She plays her drum and moves her mouth as she sings The Little Drummer Boy Robin,Starfire,and Rudolph Trio-Rudolph turns his head, wiggles his ears,and his nose lights up as they all sing to Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Christmas Cowgirl Terra-Moves like Cowgirl Terra as she sings I`m Gonna Lasso Santa Clause Christmas Cowboy Beast Boy- He sings a country version of Have a Holly Jolly Christmas Christmas Cowboy Robin-He sings a christmas version of Rawhide Christmas Cowgirl Starfire-She sings a country version of Jingle Bell Rock Christmas Argent-She sings Jingle Bells (a soul version from a singing sound-activated early 2000s Santa hat called Santa's Magic Hat) in a British accent. Hip Hop Robin (Christmas version)-Jolly Old St. Nicholas (Same recording as the Frogz) Rapping Beast Boy and Terra (Christmas version) -They sing a christmas spoof of Gettin Jiggy Wit It Italian Christmas Robin- Riding on top of a donkey wearing a Santa hat, he sings "Dominick the Donkey." Christmas Robin and Beast Boy Pooping On Dancefloor-Sings a Christmas version of YMCA Robin and Beast Boy then cry on Dancefloor with the Groovy Girls cry in the background as the characters spin. Sound activated. Flashback Titans 70s Disco Titans-Get Down Tonight and Play That Funky Music 60s Motown Bumblebee-Respect, Dancing in the Street and Stand by Me 50s Sock Hoppin' Robin and Starfire-Rock Around the Clock and At The Hop 80s Cheerleader Starfire-We Got the Beat and Mickey 80s Heabanging Robin-headbangs to We're Not Gonna Take It Speedy Rockstar-moves like Warfare Puppetry purple guitar to Old Time Rock and Roll 80s Kitten-Sings Maniac as she sidesteps. She wears a blue eighties outfit. 60s Hippie Terra and Starfire-San Francisco and Dizzy 90s Slade-Dressed in 90s attire, he sings Jump Around and moves. 90s Hip-Hoppin' Kid Flash and Robin-U Can't Touch This 80s Kid Flash,Jinx,Argent,and Bumblebee-They are dressed in 80s clothes and they sing and dance to Electric Avenue Beast Boy and Starfire-Crocodile Rock 80s Raven-Dressed in purple glow-in-the-dark slot glasses, fishnet stockings and fishnet gloves, she wears black go-go boots. She moves like 80s Robin and Starfire to Karma Chameleon. Rollerskating Raven-Sings Let It Whip as she rollerskates. Sound activated or push her skate. Training Robin-Macho Man 50s Greaser Robin-Sings Hound Dog as he turns his head. Sound activated. 60s Hippie Robin-Sings Soul Man as his head turns. Sound activated. Native American Raven-Sings Boom Shack-a-lak as she turns her head. Sound activated or push button. Racing Robin-I Can't Drive 55 Boxing Kole-Baby One More Time Hula-Hooping Raven-Old Time Rock and Roll and Get Down Tonight play as she hula-hoops. Sound or pushbutton activation. Training Starfire-Gonna Make You Sweat Team Titans (Basketball version)-Robin,Cyborg,and Beast Boy dribble their basketballs and turn their bodies and Starfire,Raven,and Terra bobble while they all sing Basketball Jones 80s Robin and Starfire-Robin is dressed in a neon green outfit complete with shutter glasses and Starfire is dressed in a neon pink outfit complete with shutter glasses, legwarmers, fingerless fishnet gloves and lace skirt. They dance by swiveling their arms, head and hips and move their mouths while they play "My Sharona." Chloe aka:A Wikia Contributor, Thanks for the idea Eletrocuted Raven-She is dressed in purple glow-in-the-dark slot glasses, fishnet stockings,fishnet gloves,and black go-go boots. She holds 2 wires that are connected to a eletrical box with a sign that says "Do not touch the wires". When she is activated by push button or infrared motion sensor she begins to sway side to side as she sings Electric Avenue. She sometimes touches the wires and her hair goes up and strobe lights flash. When she is done singing,she says "I sure got a shock out of that song!". 70s Headbanging Beast Boy-He turns his head and headbangs as he sings Joy To The World (Jeremiah Was A Bullfrog). The Titans Lowrider (Normal Version)-All the Titans are dressed in 80s clothes. The lowriders headlights light up and drives around as they all sing I Can`t Drive 55 Hip Hop Biker Robin (Flashback version)-I Can`t Drive 55 60s Surfin Beast Boy and Terra-Surfin Bird and Surfin U.S.A. Groovin Kid Flash (Flashback version)-Old Time Rock and Roll Country Titans Cowgirl Jinx-Sings Patsy Kline's Crazy About You as her light up lasso spins. Interacts with sound activated cowgirls Terra, Raven, Kole, Argent and Starfire and Cowboys Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin. Trucker Robin-Convoy Cowboy Slade-Sweet Home Alabama Cowboy Nibor-A Country Boy can Survive Gizmo and Argent-Gizmo as a fiddler and Argent as a guitarist sing A Little Bit Country and On The Road Again Cowboy Moonfire-plays electric guitar to Ramblin' Man Cowboy Kid Flash-Born To Boogie Cowgirl Kole-plays trumpet to In the Mood and Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy Cowgirl Argent-plays her banjo to "Cotton Eye Joe" and interacts with other Titan cowpokes. Sound activated. Cowgirl Starfire-Sings A Little Patch of Heaven and Any Time You Need a Friend as she moves her mouth and swings her light up lasso. She interacts with sound-activated Cowgirls Terra,Jinx and Raven and Cowboys Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin. Cowgirl Raven-She plays the banjo while singing I`ve Been Everywhere and Ramblin' Man while her mouth moves to the words. She interacts with sound-activated Cowgirls Terra,Jinx and Starfire and Cowboys Beast Boy,Cyborg and Robin. Cowboy Cyborg-He sings Sweet Home Alabama and plays the acoustic guitar while his mouth moves to the words. He interacts with sound-activated Cowgirls Terra,Jinx,Starfire,and Raven and Cowboys Beast Boy and Robin. Cowgirl Terra-Sings Long Tall Texan and Rawhide while swinging her lasso and moving her mouth, which features Synchromotion technology. Cowboy Gizmo-sings "I'm Nationwide" and interacts with other sound activated Cowboy and Cowgirl Titans. Cowboy Robin-Devil Went Down to Georgia Laid Back Beast Boy-He is laying in a beach chair and when he is activated he turns his head and sings It`s 5 `0 Clock Somewhere Cowboy Beast Boy-I Want To Be A Cowboy and Don`t Tell My Heart Animal Riding Titans-La Bamba, Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy and Limbo Rock Country Blackfire-Shake It for Me Groovin Titans They move like the Grave Ravers, Although some move like the U Dropped A Bomb on Me Turtle Dancer. They have black bases, lights on the base light up blue and green, and are push button or motion activated. Groovin Robin-Get Down On It Groovin Cyborg-Mister Roboto Groovin Beast Boy-We Will Rock You Groovin Starfire-Gangnam Style Groovin Raven-Tik Tok Groovin Jinx-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Groovin Bumblebee-Funkytown Groovin' Gentleman Robin-Mack the Knife Groovin Argent-Betcha Can't Do It Like Me Groovin Blackfire-The Way I Are Groovin Kid Flash-U Can't Touch This Groovin Kole-Since U Been Gone Groovin Kitten-Pon de Replay Groovin Terra-Bootylicious Groovin Lady Starfire-I Wanna Be Loved By You Groovin Terra (Aftershock version)-Groove Line Hip-Hop Titans They move like the Hip-Hop Standing Frogz Hip-Hop Grad Starfire-Future's So Bright Hip-Hop Grad Raven-Friends Forever Hip-Hop Argent-Riding Dirty Hip-Hop Kole (Normal Version)- The Way I Are Hip-Hop Birthday Raven-The 2 songs from the Birthday Party mouth-moving frogs Hip-Hop Holiday Robin-Jolly Old St. Nick (Rap) Hip Hop Robin-Yeah Hip Hop Cyborg-In Da Club Hip Hop Beast Boy-Ride Wit Me Hip Hop Raven-When I`m 64 Hip Hop Starfire-Were Not Gonna Take It Hip-Hop Jinx-Krazy Hip-Hop Kid Flash-The Choice is Yours Hip-Hop Blackfire-Party like A Rock Star and Riding Dirty Hip Hop Kole (Christmas version)-Ice, Ice Baby Hip Hop Terra-Ridin' Dirty (interacts with Argent) Side Stepping Titans They move like the classic side steppers Side Stepper Robin-Teen Titans Go! Theme Song Side Stepper Cyborg-Rapper's Delight Side Stepper Beast Boy-U Can`t Touch This Side Stepper Starfire-Tik Tok Side Stepper Raven-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Side Stepper Jinx-Crazy in Love Side Stepper Kitten-The Electric Slide Side Stepper Bumblebee-No Scrubs and Funkytown Side Stepper Argent-Ridin' Dirty SideStepper Kid Flash-Lowrider Sidestepper Kole-Friday Sidestepper Blackfire-These Boots Are Made For Walkin' Sidestepper Moonfire-Wild Thing Sidestepper Nibor-Born to be Wild Sidestepper Slade-Bad to the Bone Category:Series Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:TV Shows Category:Halloween Category:Christmas Category:Easter Category:Valentine's Day Category:Cartoon Network Category:Licenced Products Category:Everyday